


Impatient

by Ookami_Hime



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockstiel, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second, Dean wonders how Misha was able to sneak something like that, but Jensen warned him at the start of this whatever they have going on right now that Misha had the innate talent of fucking with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write something for a kink that I never knew I had until now. Isn't that how it always works out? Take it easy on me. This is my first smutty anything ever.

Dean shouldn’t be as turned on as he is by this, but  _damn it_ , he is. His cock stirs at the sight of an exact pair of plump lips pressing feather kisses over his heated skin, moving lower and lower over skin that’s an exact match—other than the amount of scars because his opposite has led a much easier life. And Dean thinks that Jensen is aware of that because the kisses are tender and slow, nowhere near as fast and hard as he wants them to be. There’s an itch that he needs scratched _now_ , but Jensen wants to take his time.

“C’mon,” Dean murmurs and throws his head back onto the mattress when, finally, Jensen presses his lips over the head of Dean’s cock, pokes his tongue out to lick at the bead of precome there.

Jensen opens his mouth, about to take Dean into his mouth, but then he shoots up with a hoarse cry, same emerald eyes wide in surprise. “Misha,” the name comes out mixed between a snarl and moan. Jensen doubles back over and attempts to mouth at Dean’s dick, but mostly he rocks back into the tongue that Misha has inside him _._ For a second, Dean wonders how Misha was able to sneak something like that, but Jensen warned him at the start of this  _whatever they have going on right now_  that Misha had the innate talent of fucking with people.

Behind Misha, Castiel is examining the small bottle of lube that someone—who is he kidding, it was most definitely Misha—gave him before he squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. Cas gives it a moment to warm up before he reaches down between his counterpart’s legs. Dean can’t see what happens, but when Misha moans in appreciation and bucks back, he pretty much understands and is reminded that, despite how Jensen lazily licks and mouths at him, he’s painfully hard and needs something harder and faster than the pace that has been set.

Jensen suddenly lets out a frustrated noise as Misha’s head pokes up from behind him. The man winks at Dean before he looks over his shoulder at Cas. “Take over for me, big boy.” And he slaps Jensen’s ass for emphasis which makes the aforementioned man jerk in surprise then roll his eyes.

The two of them move around—Cas to take over for Misha and Dean tries not to let it show how bothered he is when Cas starts lapping at Jensen, eager to please. His attention isn’t kept there for long because Misha leans down and swallows Dean up until the head of his cock hits the back of Misha’s throat. Dean’s hands automatically move to clench around his dark hair and he moans loudly. When his hips jerk in response to the sudden contact and Misha opens his mouth a little to adjust before he moans in appreciation. There’s a gentle squeeze of Dean’s ass and the two of them make eye contact—to which Misha winks—and Dean assumes that’s the go-ahead. He tests the waters, makes sure he isn’t assuming wrongly, and thrusts his hips. In response, Misha accommodates, moans, and that’s all she wrote folks—Dean’s off. His hands thread through Misha’s hair before he starts to fuck the eager mouth ruthlessly and without abandon.

Dean looks over to the other couple and somehow, their positions have been reversed. Now, it’s Jensen who is behind Cas, hips snapping against the dark-haired angel’s ass. Cas has his face pressed into the mattress and Jensen must be hitting the right spot because he’s making sounds that should be illegal. Jensen hits that sweet spot and Cas arches back, makes a lewd sound, and Jensen’s movements stutter. When Misha makes that exact same sound around Dean’s cock, both Dean and Jensen are done—Jensen doubles over Cas’s back, groaning and gripping his hips so hard there will probably be bruises while Dean’s hips arch up off the bed and he spills into Misha’s mouth who swallows it all up like a pro.

There are stars in front of his vision and when the orgasm-induced haze clears up, Castiel is the one above him now—Misha having gone over to Jensen. Cas leans down to kiss Dean and he welcomes that, wraps a hand around the back of his neck and deepens the kiss. In the middle of it all, Cas reaches down to move a thumb over Dean’s entrance, almost like a promise for more to come. Dean kisses a little harder and moans in encouragement which all Cas needs before he moves a finger inside him.

What comes next doesn’t take much time at all. There isn’t much prep before Cas is moving inside him, slowly inch by inch, until he bottoms out and Dean arches off the bed. Cas must have been close with Jensen because he moves slow only for a little bit before he’s speeding up, desperate to come. His hips snap forward and Dean wishes that he could get it up because Cas is ramming into him and hitting his prostate with almost every thrust and he’s so damn sensitive. All Dean can do at this point is hang on and enjoy the ride—which he very much does. The moment he leans up to kiss Dean and whisper soft encouragements, Cas doubles over him and comes with a shout, hips jerking and cock twitching inside Dean.

By the end of it all, they’re all in some post-orgy tangle. Misha is curled up around Jensen who has a leg entwined with Dean’s as Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s chest before he places his head over the place above his heart. Dean will never be sure how the hell this happened, but he’s too fucked out to complain.


End file.
